What if Sonic had twenty four hours to live
by NetRaptor
Summary: A very short story exploring the thoughts and struggles Sonic would experience if he suddenly only had twenty-four hours to live.


What if ... Sonic had 24 hours to live?

* * *

By K. M. Hollar _  
Sonic copyrighted to Sega. Sally and other characters copyrighted by Archie Comics and Sega. This story copyrighted 1997-2009 by K. M. Carroll.

Inspired by the story 'Last Day on Earth' by Frances Ancker and Cynthia Hope.

* * *

"Hey SWAT-bots! Did anyone ever break it to you that your brains are pea-sized?"

The robots turned and leveled their blaster rifles, but their target was no longer there. He was running away down the street, laughing. The robots immediately gave chase, red eye-strips glowing.

The vacated street was quiet for a moment, then two dark figures appeared on a fire escape above. "I'll go first, Sal," the first one whispered. "There might be some robots left."

"Okay, Bunnie," the second one whispered back, "but I'll be right behind you."

The two climbed stealthily to the ground, trying not to let their feet clank on the metal rungs. The first figure to speak moved into the open, peering about, fists clenched. She was a rabbit with one arm and both legs made of gleaming metal. She wore a belt hung with various small instruments, and her eyes were wary.

She moved up to the large door the SWAT-bots had been guarding, looked all around one last time, then beckoned to her companion. She was an attractive brown squirrel with red-brown hair that hung in her eyes, and wore a light blue vest and matching boots. She held a palm-top computer on one hand. She plugged this into the input slot next to the door and said softly, "Nicole, open door."

"Affirmative, Sally," it replied, and a second later the door slid upward with a hiss. The rabbit and squirrel ducked inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the screens in the city's control center, a blue hedgehog smashed a squadron of SWAT-bots and flung taunts up at four hovering security cameras, which transmitted this to the control center.

"Sir," a slightly nasal voice said, "the hedgehog is within five hundred yards of the fortress."

"Perfect," came the reply--an evil, deep voice. "Release Metal Sonic."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Sonic spun into a spiky ball, slashed a robot in half, landed on his feet, whirled and kicked another in the chest, ducked a laser blast, tackled another robot, threw it into two more, sensed another behind him, whipped about--

--and froze, heart in his mouth.

There stood a small robot, half the size of the SWAT-bots and the same height as Sonic. It was an iron-blue, its hull as highly polished as a sports car on a showroom floor. Its eye sockets were black glass, but inside were the digital red rings of irises.

Metal Sonic was the only one whom Sonic feared.

The blue hedgehog backed away a step from the robot and said, "What do YOU want?"

"I want you," Mecha purred. "You have an appointment with Dr. Robotnik. You will go one of two ways: dead or alive."

"How about not at all?" Sonic sneered, winding up for a quick getaway.

"That is not an option," Metal Sonic replied, lifting his wrist and aiming it at the hedgehog.

Sonic shot away down the street, but didn't get far. Something whistled through the air, then a steel cable whipped around and around Sonic's legs. He hit the pavement and rolled. As he came to a stop, he saw that Metal Sonic had fired the wire from his wrist and was calmly approaching, reeling in the slack as he did so, pulling Sonic in like a fish. Sonic fought madly, but could not escape the tangle about his knees.

Mecha's cold metal hands closed on the spikes on the back of Sonic's head, and the robot yanked him to his feet, firing more wire with his other wrist to bind Sonic's arms to his sides. Then he fastened his claws around Sonic's shoulders, ignited his hover jets and rose into the air. Sonic hung helplessly from his grasp, unable to defend himself, and yes, terrified.

* * *

Robotnik's big chair swivelled face the door as Metal Sonic entered, carrying his prisoner proudly over one shoulder. He advanced to a little table set up against the wall and flung Sonic down on it. Sonic lifted his head, shook it and glared about, eyes coming to rest on Robotnik. "You fat oaf," the hedgehog snarled, "this isn't fair! Lemme go!"

"How original," Robotnik said, standing up. He wore a red and black uniform, and was enormously fat. He was bald, but his huge mustache seemed to try to make up for it. His eyes were black with red pupils, as Metal Sonic's were.

The doctor walked up to the table and gloated down at Sonic, as a spider would over a fly it had caught. Sonic glared back at him, green eyes flaming like an angry cat's.

After a moment Robotnik said, "Snively, bring me the syringe of compound 280."

"Yes sir."

Sonic's eyes took on a worried glint as he looked toward Snively. "You're gonna give me a shot?"

"So, the hedgehog is afraid of needles, is he?" Robotnik smiled. "Yes Sonic, we are."

As Robotnik said Sonic's name, Metal Sonic's arms twitched, claws clenching as if wishing they were around Sonic's throat.

The doctor looked down at him and said, "Mecha, replace Snively at the controls for a moment."

"Affirmative." The robot clanked away.

A moment later Snively approached, wearing rubber gloves and holding a small white plastic syringe, full of a clear liquid.

Sonic's eyes followed it as Robotnik took it and held it to the light. "My flu shot!" Sonic commented. "How nice of you to remember!"

Robotnik's eyebrows furrowed. "Impudent rodent. This is a volatile chemical compound. Our other test subjects have all reacted differently ... but all died within 24 hours. You will be outfitted with a device set to monitor your physical status." Robotnik leaned close to Sonic's face and hissed, "Goodbye, hedgehog."

In one smooth motion he thrust the needle into Sonic's arm, pressed the plunger, and withdrew the syringe.

"Ow!" Sonic yelped. "You jerk! This is some kind of joke!" He thrashed to and fro on the table, finally succeeding in falling off and landing on his face.

"Metal Sonic," Robotnik said calmly, "release the victim and escort him outside, please."

Sonic felt a chill snake down his backbone at the word 'victim'.

Mecha approached his nemesis, cut away the cords and pulled Sonic to his feet. Sonic didn't dare fight--he knew the robot too well for that--but he eyed the computer longingly as he was led out.

Mecha said nothing to him until they reached the street below and the foul air was swirling about them again. Then he shoved Sonic to his knees and said, "I have witnessed the deaths of the other victims, hedgehog. They seem unaffected until the last moment, then death is sudden and violent. I am glad I am a robot." He chuckled as he warmed up his rockets and shot into the gray sky.

Sonic climbed to his feet and scratched his head. His fingers encountered a flat metal thing, embedded in his scalp somehow. Where had it come from? He tried to pull it out, but it was like trying to plunk a handful of quills. The monitor device. Next he examined his arm. The skin was swollen and itched. If Robotnik had been telling the truth, Sonic had twenty-four hours left.

Twenty-four hours. Suddenly the enormity of it hit him. He had only one day, a handful of hours, left to live. He had seen the bottle Snively had filled the syringe from ... it had a skull and crossbones on it, and was plastered with other warnings of poison. If so, was this his LAST mission, his LAST trip to Robotropolis?

He stared at the dirty asphalt, the dilapidated buildings, the fortress towering over him. Suddenly it seemed as if he were seeing them for the first time, and they were not as ugly as he had always thought ...

* * *

Bunnie and Sally were waiting in the shadows under the fire escape when Sonic wandered into view, a vacant expression on his face. "Psst, Sonic!" hissed Spark. "Over here, space-case!"

Sonic jumped, realized who it was and approached.

Sally was antsy, wringing her hands. "We need to get out of here, now! The malfunction begins in two minutes!"

Sonic gazed at her; his good friend, beautiful blue eyes fixed on him. She had her entire life before her ... he must not let it end as soon as his own. He offered her and Bunnie his arms, mumbling something about a battle with the SWAT-bots slowing him down, and broke into a run.

As the city flew by in a gray blur, he wondered if this was the last time he would ever have a good run. His life had only begun ... he had only been alive for one and a half decades. It had flown by as his surroundings now were, with lightning speed. He had not defeated Robotnik, as he had sworn he would. There was so much left for him to so! So much left to learn! He had always wanted to go to the Floating Island and study its history with Knuckles ... he wouldn't be able to do that now. No, all he had left were twenty-three short hours, maybe less.

They arrived safely back in Knothole. Sally gave Sonic a quick hug and dashed to her hut to see what had happened in the city.

Bunnie Rabbot gave Sonic a good-natured slap on the back. "Blue boy has struck again, eh?"

"Straight up," Sonic said, forcing a grin. "Ol' Robo-head never knew what hit him." But his heart was not in it. He must act as if nothing were wrong. They would all find out soon enough.

"Sonic!"

The hedgehog and rabbit turned to see Tails, the little orange fox, running up to them with a box under one arm. He thrust it into Sonic's hands. "Hi Bunnie. Sonic, I think I know how to play chess! This is a board and pieces! C'mon!"

Sonic flashed another smile at Bunnie, this one with a little more heart behind it. "See ya, Bun."

Tails was not quite sure how the game worked, and kept consulting the rule sheet while Sonic sat across from him, chin in one hand. Sonic's mind was not on the game. Rather, it was focused on Tails; the life in him, the un-selfconscious charm. He had the privilege of having this adoring fan for a sidekick. It was the last time he would play a game with Tails ...

"Okay," the fox was saying, "the knight moves ahead two spaces and one to the left or right. See? You can move yours to here. Sonic? Sonic?"

The hedgehog was staring at the board, not listening.

Tails waved a hand in front of his face. "Don't you want to play?"

Sonic leaned back, blinked and said, "Sure I do, little bro." As he said the last two words, his throat tightened and he felt searing heat at the backs of his eyes.

Tails was looking at him quizzically. "Are you crying?"

"No," Sonic said, wiping his eyes with the back of one hand. "I must have got something in them when I went to Robotropolis. Now how did the knight move?"

The youngster showed him again, and Sonic tried to pay closer attention. His mind just wouldn't take in the game, however, and every so often he scratched his arm. It itched a little more now, and the swelling had spread to a wider area of his arm. The clock was ticking.

They played half a game, pausing many times to check the rule book, before Tails looked at his friend and asked, "Do you think we can break for lunch? I'm hungry."

"Okay," Sonic said, rising to his feet. An hour and a half gone from his precious little he had left. Tails took his hand--the poisoned one--and led him toward the door. Again the knot came into Sonic's throat. It was his last lunchtime. Suddenly he pulled Tails to a halt, knelt and hugged him. Tails returned it, then pulled back a step and asked, "What's the matter, big bro?"

"I'm a little depressed," Sonic admitted around the lump in his throat.

"Poor Sonic," Tails said, instantly compassionate. He flung his arms around Sonic's neck again and patted his back. Sonic held him for a moment, joy and grief tearing his insides apart, bleeding tears. Tails was a good friend--one of the best--

"There," Tails said, pulling away and looking into Sonic's face. "All better?"

"All better," Sonic said, forcing his voice to remain steady. He rose and the two went off to get lunch.

* * *

That afternoon found Sonic and Sally walking in the woods together, Tails skipping ahead of them, gathering flowers from the trailside. Sonic was forcing himself to go slowly, to savor every passing moment. Every second was gone forever, and all of them had to count. His shoulder ached, as if with a muscle cramp. The infection was spreading quickly. The little microchip on the back of his head sent this information back to Robotropolis, where Robotnik saw smugly that Sonic had far less than 24 hours; his high metabolism rate was circulating the poison much faster than the other victims' had.

"Nice of you to want to go for a walk," Sally said. "I don't know when was the last time we did."

"Well, you know," Sonic said, taking her hand, "I almost didn't get back in time in the city and ..."

"You wanted to make up?" Sally asked, smiling. "How sweet!"

Sonic gazed at her, memorizing every detail--the sun shining on her auburn hair like satin, the fawn-colored fur on her face, her large eyes like the sky at midnight, her finely-boned hand in his rough paw ... He had hoped to marry her someday ... now that dream, along with all his others, settled coldly to rest in his heart. No, not now. Not ever. Someday she would look back, perhaps with fond sadness, and say to her children, "Let me tell you about Sonic Hedgehog ..."

He turned away from her to hide the hot tears that came boiling to the surface. Before she could ask him what was wrong, Tails came running up with a daisy chain looped through his hands. "Aunt Sally," he exclaimed, panting and bright-eyed, "I made you a crown!"

"Thank you!" she said, taking it from him and looping it around her head and ears. "How do I look?"

"Like a princess," Tails said, staring. "The petals are silver and the centers are gold!"

Sonic saw her laugh and hug Tails to her, ruffling his fur. He watched them without a sound. He could not help Sally regain her throne in the years to come. He would not be there to watch Tails grow up. It hurt, deep inside, worse than any of his numerous injuries over the years.

Sally looked at the sober Sonic, eyes dancing with laughter. "What's the matter, grandpa? Do you want a crown, too?"

"More than anything," the blue hedgehog said slowly, the words coming from that painful place in his chest. Sally read the tenderness in his eyes and pulled the flowers from her head. "Here," she said, placing them on Sonic's head. "Now you have a crown, too."

The squirrel and fox were surprised to see the hedgehog's eyes fill with tears, his hands cover his face and his shoulders heave.

"Sonic, what's the matter?" Sally asked, putting an arm around him.

"Sonic's been depressed," Tails told her matter-of-factly.

"Sonic?" Sally asked. "If you have a problem, you can tell me ..."

Sonic shook his head, wiped his eyes furiously and sniffed. "No, I'm okay," he insisted. "Nothing's wrong. I'm allergic to daisies, that's all." He pulled the chain off and put it back on Sally's head. "They look better on you, anyway."

Sally continued to gaze at him, a troubled look on her face. She didn't believe a word he said. She had always been able to read him like a book.

To head off an explanation, Sonic pulled away from her and said, "C'mon Tails, race ya to the big oak tree and back!"

"I'll win!" Tails yelled and was off like a shot, Sonic trotting behind, pretending to run.

Sally stood in the middle of the trail and stared after them, hands on her hips and lower lip clenched in her teeth.

* * *

As night approached, it dawned on Sonic that he probably had less time left than Robotnik had said. His entire arm was swollen and ached in every joint, his head throbbed and he was rapidly growing dizzy. He could hardly walk across Knothole without pausing to rest.

On impulse, he found Sally and asked her to walk down to the river with him and watch the moon rise. Sally, who was growing more and more concerned about him, agreed.

The mysterious blue of twilight surrounded them as they walked down the trail to the river, the trees forming lacy black silhouettes against the clear evening sky. Then sun had set long ago, leaving a narrow band of diluted orange across the west. To the east, the horizon was lit faintly silver; the moon would rise soon. The air was cool and smelled of leaves and moist earth. Crickets chirped in the grass on either hand, like bells on the garment of silence.

A last the soft murmur of the river reached their ears. The hedgehog and squirrel stepped onto the gravelly shore, their shoes crunching.

Sonic, so weak he could not walk another step, seated himself on a rock. Sally joined him, and the two gazed eastward without speaking. Sonic drew breath after breath into his lungs, counting each. It would be so easy now to stop ... he was so tired ... Something there were two Sallys, and sometimes he could see nothing at all.

At last Sally said, "There it is!"

Sonic blinked and looked; yes, the rim of the yellow moon was just peeking above the world's eastern rim. His last moonrise.

"Sally," Sonic said, focusing on his friend, "I'd like to tell you something before I go."

The squirrel turned, her dark eyes reflecting the moonlight. "Where you going?"

"Away." Sonic drew a breath and looked at the rock beneath him. "I love you, Sally."

Sally looked at him as if he were a UFO. "What's the matter with you, Sonic?"

"Tell everyone else I love them, and I'm sorry, especially Tails," Sonic continued doggedly, looking at the ground because he could not face Sally's fear-filling eyes. "You were right, there WAS something wrong ...." his voice had dropped to a mumble. He roused himself, looked at his friend and said, "Sally, life is a wonderful, cool-past-words gift. Don't waste a second of it."

"Um ... Sonic, are you okay?"

"No."

Having said what he had to, Sonic's hold on life slipped. He pitched forward and rolled off the boulder, felt his good shoulder strike the ground with a thud, heard Sally's cry from a great distance ... then everything dwindled away into nothing.

* * *

Everything was deep, velvet soft, and still.

* * *

Things began to move. He was under a heavy blanket, smothering, and could not find the edges. He struggled and choked and cried out ...

* * *

Then he was underwater, deep, deep down in aquamarine blue, the surface a dreadfully long ways away. He swam upward ...

* * *

Now he was in a black pipe full of water, trying to reach the tiny speck of light at the end--he wasn't sure he could fit through it--

* * *

He opened his eyes and found himself in a white, empty place, and all around him was the sound of soft crying. For a moment he thought he was in Heaven, then moved his arms and legs. A sheet. There was a sheet over him. He lifted his arms (one ached faintly, as if he had bruised it) and threw it off. He was in his hut, and all around him stood his friends, Sally foremost, dressed in black and weeping. But at the moment they were all staring at him, mouths open. He tried to sit up, but his stomach did a backflip and he sank back with a groan. "Ohhh, I feel sick," he said. "Can I have a drink?"

* * *

At that moment in Robotropolis, Snively handed Robotnik a sheaf of papers and reported, "The hedgehog is still alive, sir. It turns out that compound 280, while fatal to most other species, is only faintly toxic to hedgehogs. They have a very strong immune system, sir."

Robotnik was frowning--glaring, actually--at the papers in his hands. "So this means that although he got weak and fainted, he woke up a day later, perfectly well?"

"Not perfectly well, sir," Snively said with a malicious smile. "He is horribly sick."

"But he is ALIVE!" Robotnik snarled, pounding his fist on the arm of his chair. "This experiment is a failure, Snively. Mark it as such. And what happened to the sensor?"

"They removed it, sir."

* * *

Sonic was indeed horribly sick, and kept a bucket near his bed for most of the day. But he was alive, and that was all that mattered. He was thankful for it, even while he was throwing up.

That evening his stomach settled down, and he felt a little better. He asked for Tails, who came, wideyed. "You almost died, Sonic."

Sonic smiled tiredly. "I know, but I didn't, thank God. Hey little bro ..."

"What?"

"How about a game of chess?"

The End


End file.
